Event Dimension
by Xylena
Summary: Thirty mages. Fifteen teams. One goal: Survive. The members of Fairy Tail find themselves trapped in a twisted dimension controlled by a mysterious voice, placed into random pairs and forced to survive a series of increasingly dangerous trials. Those who fail could be lost forever. And, of course, Lucy Heartfilia ends up stuck with the last person she'd expected...(LaLu and more!)
1. Some Sick Game

_Event Dimension_

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Xylena_

1: Some Sick Game

* * *

_ What the…? Where am I?_

Lucy Heartfilia slowly pushes her arms against the soft ground and forces herself to sit up. She feels grassy, damp earth against her sprawled legs and a cold night wind fluttering through her hair. This doesn't make any sense. The last thing she remembers is standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, about to change into her pajamas before she went to bed…but everything after that is shrouded by a dark cloud of nothingness. _What on earth happened to me?_

She brushes a spot of muddy dirt off her face and takes a moment to look at her new surroundings. She is in a small clearing in the middle of what looks like a dense, tangled forest. Details are lost to her, though, because it's the middle of the night and the moon is cloaked by a cluster of passing clouds. All she can hear is the soft whispering of the breeze and a few cries of night birds in the distance. Aside from that, it is eerily quiet.

As the clouds drift out of the way of the moon, Lucy stands upright and watches the pale light give form and detail to the environment. The trees are ancient and gnarled, and underneath the canopy is a thick tangle of thorny brush and twisted roots. Rough paths cut through the trees, leading in winding directions deeper into the field of darkness under the roof of the distant woods. Lucy sees no sign of anyone else around her—no friends or foes. She starts to wonder which way leads back home when suddenly a loud voice cuts through the silence, echoing over the treetops and into the half-cloudy field of the night sky.

"Good, it seems that you are all awake now. Welcome, Fairies!"

"Who are you?" Lucy calls out into the night. She whips her head around to try to find the source of the strange male voice, but sees no one. Perhaps it's telepathy.

"I see that some of you are curious as to who I am. I am your caretaker for the duration of your stay here. You can call me the Voice. Keep in mind that I have only the best interests for you in the challenges that are to come, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's this about safety?" Lucy feels her hands break out in a cold sweat. She's getting a bad feeling about this.

The Voice seems to ignore her. "Welcome, Fairy Tail, to the Dimension. Let me begin by laying out all of the conditions of your stay here. There appear to be thirty of you—yes, that's about right. A lovely number, isn't it? Let's hope it stays that way."

Lucy's eyes widen and she finds her arms trembling, but not from the cold night. She is _really_ getting a bad feeling about this…

"You see, you will all be facing a series of trials within our lovely Dimension. Let's call these trials the Event. There are a number of conditions surrounding this Event, all of which are important, so perk your ears and listen carefully, Fairies."

Lucy looks up at the sky, seeing the clouds cover the moon again and blanket the terrain in total darkness.

"Each of you has been randomly paired with another member of your guild in teams of two, numbered Team 1 to Team 15. As well as this, you have each been randomly positioned somewhere within the bounds of the Dimension, so your partner may or may not be anywhere near you. The name of your partner and your team number have been indicated by a special tattoo of Organic Link Magic on your right wrist."

Lucy looks down at her wrist, seeing dark markings indicating something, but without the moonlight, she can't make out any of the words. She can only hope it's someone she knows.

"Your partner will be very, very important in your trials. You see, your main goal is to survive. That means you need to try not to die. Oh, and I'm sure quite a few of you will not live to see your Guild again."

Lucy trembles even more. _What on earth is he talking about?_

"You see, if one partner dies, so does the other. So you had better take good care of each other. Oh, and your magic power is linked as well. While your abilities are still separate, the two of you share the same pool of energy to cast your magic. So that means you can borrow and share, just like best friends! How wonderful!"

_ Oh, great_, Lucy thinks. _And this person is where, exactly? And can this guy stop talking like we're five?_

"Oh, and distance also affects your magic power. The closer you are to your partner, the more effective both of you will be. But the farther away you get, the weaker you are, so you better go find your buddies quick!"

Lucy looks at her wrist again. _Still can't make out what it says…_

"Don't get too antsy yet. I've still got a little bit more to say. Don't think that you're off the hook if you go hide and squat in one place the whole time. If you or your partner is within 200 feet of your previous location 24 hours ago, you're not going to like what'll happen…" The Voice had a singsong tone as he finished the sentence. "And last but not least, the more people you have traveling together, the more dangers you will have to face. For every team added to a group, the danger level doubles! Oh, no! So maybe it'd be a better idea to stick with your one buddy and handle danger from there…" The Voice paused for a few moments, as if to let everything he just said sink in. Then, he said, "Your first challenge begins now and will last exactly three days! Event Stage One: 'Hunt or be Hunted'! Ooh, doesn't that sound dangerous? Your goal is to survive the monsters that prowl around the Dimension at night. Don't worry, they only hide in dark places, so you'll be okay if the sun is out. Oh, but it looks like it's still the middle of the night! So you had better be careful, since we don't want any accidents to happen, do we…?"

Lucy's spine tingles in something between anxiety, fear, and sheer irritation at the tone of this Voice. This was getting ridiculous. What was this supposed to be, some sick game?

"Your first trial begins now! Good luck, little Fairies!"

At that, the voice disappears.

Lucy looks quickly around again. The night is still deathly quiet, but if this guy is telling the truth, it might not stay that way for long. She can't see past the clearing very far, but she thinks about the 29 other people who might be as confused and nervous as she is. And one of those people is her partner, linked to her by some weird thread of life.

_So distance affects magic power, eh?_ Lucy decides to give it a try. She reaches into her bag and draws a random key. Looks like Loke's up. She holds the key out in front of her and calls forth the Gate of the Lion. A golden light appears in front of her, but instead of summoning Loke, she finds herself on her knees, suddenly gasping for air. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

_My partner must be really far away for my power to be this useless, _she thinks. Then, a terrible realization hits her in the face. _Wait, even though I'm not in any danger here, what if my partner is? And if I can't use much magic, what about them…?_ A drop of cold sweat forms on her brow. She stands up and looks around one more time, seeing the moonlight return to the sky. How on earth is she supposed to find this person? Maybe she can use her magic power to try to figure out if she's getting warmer or colder. But firstly, she needs to look at her wrist now that she can see who she's looking for…

"You've got to be kidding me."

In inky black letters were the words _Team 1: Laxus Dreyar._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Feel free to review and let me know what you think. This is going to be a fun challenge to write in present tense and keep characters realistic, especially because all of the guild will be the cast._

_PS: In case you wanted to know, I made the art for the cover image myself. :)_


	2. Sudden Acquaintances

2: Sudden Acquaintances

* * *

"Why, of all people, did I have to end up with that spiky-headed creep?" Lucy says aloud as she stumbles her way through the dark, tangled forest. She really has no idea where she's going, but she can only hope it's the right general direction. She keeps her senses alert so that nothing dangerous would pop out of nowhere and put her in real danger. For some reason, this feels a lot different than any other job she's been on before, and not just because of her weakened magic. She's fought monsters, demons, dark mages, and countless other threats in the past, but the idea of the enemy actively trying to murder her sends pangs of anxiety through her gut. In the back of her head, she seriously doubts any of what that Voice said, but if he was really telling the truth, then this situation is a lot more serious than she wants to think, a situation where losing a fight means death for real.

Lucy racks her brains thinking of all that she knows about Laxus Dreyar. She never really got to know him personally, but her impression isn't too good. Yeah, he did save her and the rest of Natsu's group back at Tenrou Island, but he also sort of took her hostage with the rest of the girls back at the festival… Not to mention that when he did actually speak to her, it was usually him making stupid little quips about her boobs or ass. Basically, the guy was an arrogant jerk through and through. But he had power, and he knew it. Even though Lucy would have preferred to be with a member of Team Natsu or Levy, she feels confident that Laxus can handle things on his side without any help. She can only hope that his magic hasn't fried his brain too much…

Lucy's thoughts are broken when she hears twigs snapping on a path just ahead of her. She ducks behind a thick tree trunk to observe what's happening. A huge, dark shape barrels through the trees, sending leaves scattering and snapping roots and branches in its wake. When she realizes it isn't after her, her body relaxes a little. But then anxiety creeps back into her. If it's running that fast, it's probably chasing someone. She decides to follow its path and figure out who it's after. Even if her powers were basically useless right now, maybe she could help in some other way.

She is careful in keeping her distance, but finds herself losing sight of the lizard-like monster more and more as it plows through the trees faster than she can follow it. Lucy doesn't hear any shouts or screams, so maybe the person it's chasing doesn't feel threatened. She follows the creature's path toward a small clearing, but quickly ducks down when she sees it suddenly pause. The monster makes a horrific gurgling noise before it falls flat on its side, with greenish blood oozing out of its face. The victor, a slender, armored shape holding a broadsword, pauses for a moment to look at the monster before turning and darting away into the trees.

_Wait, was that…?_ She is about to cry out "Erza!" but realizes that shouting might be a big mistake. If she had already seen one giant monster, who knew how many other ones were prowling about in the nearby area. If that really was Erza, she might not be able to reach Lucy in time to save her from whatever unwanted attention her shouting would attract. And Lucy knows that she can't face a monster of that size and speed alone without her magic.

_Speaking of magic_, she thinks, _I'd better test it again._ She holds out a key and conjures a bit of magic as if she were about to summon, feeling her energy flowing a little better. It still might not be enough to fight, but she was getting warmer. _Maybe Laxus isn't an idiot after all. He might be doing the same thing I am._ Lucy figures she should keep going in this direction. A steady path might be the best choice.

As Lucy continues to make her way through the woods, her mind keeps going back to Erza. She was probably looking for her partner as well, but who could it have been? She must have been closer to the person than Lucy was, considering she was at least able to requip. Lucy's thoughts shift to the present. _There's thirty of us in this mess. That's most of the guild, except maybe four or five…but how did we get here? Maybe Warren's in this too, so maybe he's going to contact us all at some point so we can figure out what the heck's going on. There might be some way to get out of this weird Dimension without playing their ridiculous game and getting killed._

Lucy can only hope that things work out for the best. For now, though, her priority is to find her partner and think of a plan later.

* * *

_Natsu, can you hear me?_ A pause. _Natsu! Come in!_

Natsu takes a few moments before responding, as if confused for a moment. _Warren? Is that you?_

_Yes, it's me. Where are you?_ Warren Rocko, Fairy Tail's resident telepath, is leaning against an ancient tree, well hidden by the thick roots that encircle him. He has his fingers pressed against his forehead, but the effort is a bit strained as he contacts his partner, Natsu Dragneel of Team 14. _I don't know how long I can keep this up. Do you have any idea where you are? Any landmarks that I can look for?_

_Uh…Lemme think…There's a big tree over here…and a few rocks over there that look like a smiley face…_

_That's no good. I'm in the middle of the woods, too. There are some mountains some distance away on my right, but I can't see them clearly. Can you see them at all?_

There is a pause on Natsu's end as he climbs a tree to get a better look. When he reaches the treetop and pokes his head out of the leaves, he says, _Yeah, I can see some mountains off to my left. They're pretty far away. Looks like there's also a castle or something behind me._

_All right,_ Warren says, _I saw the castle off to my left as well. I'm probably closer to the mountains than you are. It would probably be best if I stayed here and you found me, since I'm really not one to be slaying monsters…_

_All right,_ says Natsu, _which way do I go?_

_Let's say the mountains are to the north of us. That means you're south of me. If they're on your left, you're facing east and the castle is west of your position. That means you should head to your left, toward the mountains. If you get closer, I'll let you know if my connection gets stronger. I'll try to keep this up as long as I can, so please hurry._

_Got it,_ Natsu says as he climbs down the tree and takes off into the dense undergrowth.

* * *

Gildarts Clive rubs his eyes as he meanders through the hazy marsh at the far southern end of the Dimension. He's starting to get a bit pissed about stepping in muddy holes and getting his dirty clothes even dirtier, but he tries not to let it get to him. Of course this Event thing had to happen after a long night of drinking. He had heard bits and pieces of what the Voice said, but mostly because he didn't care to pay much attention to it. All he really cares about now is getting out of this filthy swamp and finding somewhere he can take a nap and sleep this off.

He glances at his wrist again, still confused as to what it says. _Team 6: Carla._ The name keeps repeating itself in his head, but it still isn't clicking. When he had first looked at the stamp on his arm, his groggy eyes had read "Cana," but when he saw otherwise, his heart had dropped. Now, he still can't figure out who the heck this Carla person was. He doesn't remember any mage in the Guild with that name. Unless…

"Hey, you! Over here!"

The shrill female voice brings Gildarts to some sense of attention. "Wha…? What the hell are you shouting for?" he says, looking around for whoever had called out. He spots a small white figure, looking grey-blue in the moonlight, rapidly flying toward him. It pauses a few feet away, its winged shape floating between his face and the moon, silhouetting it against the light. The little creature crosses its arms and huffs. "So _you're_ the one I was looking for."

"Oh? And who are you, exactly? One of those flying cat things, right?"

"An Exceed," she corrects. She holds up her right paw, showing the dark tattoo with _Team 6: Gildarts Clive_ on her wrist. "My name is Carla. And you're going to help me find Wendy."

"Oh!" Gildarts lets out a laugh. "You're _that_ girl's kitty cat. I suppose I'll help you, as long as you can carry me out of this stinking swamp."

Carla crosses her arms again. "Fine. Just don't get dirt all over me, you hear?"

Gildarts scratches the back of his head and grins. "Sounds good to me. You carry me outta here, we find your girlie, and then we'll go and grab Cana too while we're at it."

As Carla flies behind Gildarts and grabs his armored shoulders to lift him, she says, "You stink of booze."

"Can't help it," Gildarts says as Carla lifts him with difficulty out of the marsh. "A man's gotta have a little fun now and then, y'know?"

Carla sighs and shakes her head. _Of course I'd end up stuck with this half-plastered nutjob._

* * *

_Oh, come on, get out of my way._

Cana Alberona is hiding behind a bush along the side of a vertical cliff, hoping that the flying creature that prowled the area would move on. She isn't going to be able to move out if this stupid thing doesn't get out of her way, and she still isn't sure how effective her magic will be at this rate. As much as she dreads it, she'll have to go looking for her partner, a guy that she doesn't know too well but still gives her the creeps just about every time she sees him. She looks at her right hand, which is currently clutching a few useful cards in case she needs to fight in a pinch. On her wrist, half-hidden by her metal bracelets, are the words _Team 2: Bixlow._

The flying, hairy creature looks in Cana's direction and seems to notice her this time. With a loud screech, it dives at her, claws raised to attack. Cana can only hope that her magic will work properly. She lays a card on the ground and sends a wave of summoned fire at the monster, which engulfs it and sends it screaming to the ground a hundred feet below her.

_There. Problem solved. And my magic's working just fine, too, so maybe I won't have to look too hard._ Cana carefully makes her way down the cliff face, sidling along narrow strips of earth and occasionally jumping or sliding down larger gaps. Finally, she makes her way to the ground, entering the darkness of the forest below. Her nerves tighten as she crouches down and checks the area for danger, moving quietly and taking care with every step. She has no idea what might be hiding around each bend in the path or under each boulder or tangled root. Cana has only gone a few dozen feet when she pauses, sensing something strange about the area. Her eyes dart all around and she clutches her cards tighter, ready to strike at any moment. Suddenly, she feels something tap her shoulder from behind. Cana screams and backs up to face her new enemy, but notices a broad-shouldered human figure standing there, palms raised to ear level. Five squarish shapes levitate behind the person's head, bobbing slightly up and down in midair.

"Whoa, calm down there, sweetie," the light, jocular voice says.

Cana lowers her cards and squints at the figure, unable to make out who it is in the darkness of the forest canopy. She recognizes the voice a little, though, but not too familiarly…

"Bixlow?" she asks. "That's you, right?"

"Yep," he says. Five shrill voices echo his word.

The sound of the dolls' voices sends a shiver through Cana's body. She doesn't exactly feel comfortable with a guy like this as her partner, although she can't exactly say why, especially because she hardly knows him. Or maybe it's_ because_ she hardly knows him that she doesn't feel at ease.

Bixlow seems to sense the anxiety in her soul. He stretches out his arms to his sides. "Hey, relax a little. It's just me."

"Just me! Just me!" the dolls echo.

"Hey, I think you're making her nervous, babies. Cut that out." He then speaks to Cana, crossing his arms. "I ain't gonna bite you or anything. No sense in getting all worked up over some little game. In fact, I think it's gonna be fun."

"Fun, eh?" Cana raises an eyebrow. "I seriously doubt that anything that involves dying is fun, but to each his own, I guess." The tension in her body is starting to relax, although she still feels a bit wary toward him.

"It's only fun if you let it be," he says. "C'mon, let's go find some people or something. Right, babies?"

"Right!" they chime.

Cana reluctantly follows him. She puts a hand on her face and shakes her head. _How did I get myself into this mess…and is there anything at all to drink around here?_


	3. My Savior is a Jerk

3: My Savior is a Jerk

* * *

"Warren, you there?" Natsu keeps his voice down as he calls out to his partner. He is close to the foot of the mountains now and can feel his strength growing, so he must be getting close. Just ahead of him, he sees movement in the trees, but it doesn't smell like Warren. Natsu takes a step back and narrows his eyes, watching the shape get closer. It _definitely_ isn't a person.

A scaly, spiked creature lunges out of the trees to cut Natsu down, but before it hits the ground, a wall of flame lashes against it, knocking it backward and exposing its vulnerable underside. A fiery explosion finishes it off before it has the chance to make another move.

Natsu looks around again, sniffing for Warren's traces anywhere. He knows he's on the right track, but this still isn't the place. This is going to be a bit harder than he expected.

* * *

Not far from the central castle in the heart of the woods, a lone figure is lying in the fetal position on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She hasn't moved since the start of the Event, and has no plans to. Juvia Lockser is lost too deep in lovesick misery to care about anything that is happening around her.

"Juvia only wanted to be with Gray-sama and keep him safe…Juvia doesn't want to do this any more…Why did it have to be anything but Gray-sama's name on Juvia's body? …Now someone else will be together with him…their lives intertwined…" She thinks of someone like Lucy and screams out in rage.

On her wrist reads the words _Team 4: Bisca Connell._ Like Juvia, Bisca is a woman concerned deeply about her loved ones, but unlike Juvia, she is actively trying to find her partner, keeping her rifle at the ready and shooting down any monsters that emerge from the shadows. She is getting closer to her destination, but it's taking a lot longer than she wanted. If she plans to stay safe and find her husband as soon as possible, she needs to start by making sure her main partner is all right. And she isn't about to let a little distress or jealousy hold her back from getting down to business and surviving whatever challenges lay ahead of her.

* * *

Levy McGarden is glad to be with someone she can trust. The familiar sensation of running ten times faster than humanly possible brings back countless memories of her times with Shadow Gear, few of which were all that good, considering most of them were about panicking and running away like babies on important jobs. Nevertheless, she feels comfortable riding on Jet's shoulders as he darts through the open fields to the west of the forest. She only wishes that Jet had been selected as her partner, since it would have been convenient to meet early on. However, she can't exactly complain because she was always fond of little Romeo Conbolt, who was written on her wrist as her partner in Team 3. Jet's arms are moving almost too quickly for her to read what his wrist says, but she manages to make out _Team 7: Gajeel Redfox._ She tries to bite her lip and hide her jealousy. She already has experience teaming up with him in the S-Class exam, that's all…it's not because of anything personal or whatnot.

"Levy-chan, there's something up ahead." Jet slows down his pace until he stops completely, standing in the middle of the field and looking at what appears to be a small cluster of abandoned houses. "Also, I can feel that I'm running a bit better now, so I think we're getting closer. How about you?"

Levy writes "Fire" in the air and sees it produce only a weak puff of flame. "Still no good. I think we're getting farther away from him."

"Well, let's go ahead and find Gajeel first. Maybe he might have seen Romeo around somewhere. Then we can team up together."

"That sounds like a good plan, but didn't the Voice say that we'd be in more danger?"

"I know, but I think we'll be better off if we stick together, since we're Team Shadow Gear after all!"

"I guess so," Levy says. She has to agree on this one. She and Jet, as well as Droy, work together far better than they perform separately, so she figures it will more than make up for the double danger rule. Then again, if they manage to find Droy's team as well, that would only double it again…

Jet puts Levy down and they both walk at a normal pace into the abandoned village. The area is eerily silent compared to the chaos caused by the numerous monsters that tried to chase them down earlier. None of them were able to keep sight of Jet and his speed, though. But now the silence is unsettling to Levy. Jet, seeing her unease, takes a firm grip on her arm and leads her carefully along the dirt path between the houses.

The two approach what looks like an old storehouse on the outskirts of the village. Inside the building, they hear a series of loud crushing and snapping noises, so they step around to the side and out of sight.

"What's going on in there?" Jet asks Levy. "Is it a monster?"

"I don't know," she says. She sneaks around to the front of the building and peeks in the window, poking her head slightly over the windowsill for a moment. She spots a dark figure moving around inside, which was probably the source of the noise. Levy lowers her head and looks over to Jet, whispering, "I can't tell for sure, but there's something alive in there. It doesn't look all that big, considering it probably got in through the front door. I think we should check it out, and if it's dangerous, we can run away in a flash."

"All right," Jet says, sounding more confident now that Levy's given the word. "I'll follow you."

Levy carefully approaches the front door, notices that it's unlocked, and slowly opens it. The old door squeals on rusty hinges and Levy tenses, hoping that the figure hadn't noticed her before she had seen it clearly.

The noises stop as soon as Levy opens the door. She and Jet hesitantly stand in the open doorway, waiting to see what will happen.

"Well, good to see you guys've showed up," says a gruff voice from inside. He sounds like his mouth is full of something. After he swallows, the figure walks up to them, exposing his face in the dim moonlight. It's Gajeel, currently holding a half-eaten sheet of iron.

"Gajeel!" Levy says, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. The action surprises him a bit, but he pats her head and grins. He looks up at Jet. "So you're the guy." He holds up his wrist, which reads _Team 7: Jet._

"That's me," Jet says. He walks inside and takes a look around the inside of the building. It's almost too dark to make out anything, but it appears to be full of scrap and old tools. "Hey, maybe we could use some of these as weapons or something. You know, if we can't use our magic at some point." He picks up a small spade from a pile of junk in the corner. "You want it, Levy?"

"Oh, no, I think I'm fine," she says, letting go of Gajeel. "I can still fight a little bit."

"Your partner ain't around?" Gajeel asks her.

"No," she says. "It's Romeo. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Nah, I haven't run into anybody at all yet, except for you guys just now."

Levy frowns and looks behind her, gazing outside through the open door. "We should probably go and find him soon. He might be all by himself, and if I can barely use magic, he's probably not in any better shape. Not to mention that he's still really young…"

"You'll help us find him, right?" Jet asks Gajeel.

"Yeah, why not," Gajeel says. He lifts the small sheet of metal and continues to chew on it as he walks outside. After a few moments of standing there, he turns to them. "You guys comin' or what?"

"Uh-huh!" Levy nods vigorously as she grabs Jet's arm and drags him outside with her.

"Hey, I wasn't done lookin' through all that stuff!"

"We don't have time to waste. Right, Gajeel?"

"I s'pose not," he says. He doesn't really seem to care too much about the Voice and the Game at the moment. Like Levy, he has major doubts about the truth behind all this, but he figures he might as well try and help her out if it makes her feel better.

Levy lets go of Jet's arm and points off in some random direction in the distance. "We might as well start looking now! Let's go!"

* * *

_Crap, I got myself in a mess already!?_

Lucy Heartfilia is shrieking and running full-tilt away from the three-headed lion that's now gaining ground rapidly behind her. She has nothing to blame but her own carelessness for letting something like this happen. Although she had been trying to stay down and keep quiet, she had accidentally stepped on a twig and heard the little _snap_ that had stirred this monster awake from its shadowy den. And now that same monster is trying to eat her.

Lucy is so caught up in her panicked running that her carelessness gets the best of her again. She hasn't even realized the rapid slope of the hill before she is already tumbling head-over-feet down it, rolling over and over, sending clouds of leaves and dirt flying with every impact her surprisingly heavy body makes on the hillside. After what feels like forever, Lucy's body finally stops sliding and she finds herself landing with a _splat_ at the bottom of an empty streambed, her entire back buried in the mud. She tries to get up, but everything is sore and the thick mud is clinging tightly to her, sapping her strength. She hopes that she's covered enough ground to gain some magic and use one of her keys. Lucy manages to pull one of her arms free and reach for the little pouch at her side, but to her horror, she realizes that it's disappeared. _What!? Don't tell me I dropped it when I fell!_

Her only choice now is to try to escape. She can already hear the pounding sound of the monster's footfalls rapidly approaching her, probably following the obvious trail of scattered dirt and leaves that she made when she tumbled down the hill. Lucy struggles to lift herself free from the sticky mud, but her sore arms are barely able to lift her. She'll need more time to get free, but it won't be enough. The monster is already at the side of the streambed and Lucy is still half stuck in the ground.

The creature's three heads growl and Lucy sees thick, gooey drops of saliva oozing out of its mouths. The animal's body tenses as it prepares to leap, and with one burst of energy, it flies into the air, razor-sharp claws raised to tear its prey to pieces. Lucy knows she can do nothing now but close her eyes and scream helplessly in terror.

A bright burst of golden light and a loud crackle cause Lucy to open her eyes. The monster lands with another _splat_ in the mud by her feet, twitching and charred black by the raw power of electricity. Lucy knows immediately what had happened. She looks up to the edge of the deep trench, seeing Laxus Dreyar standing above her, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the body of the creature that had almost killed her. He glances for a passing moment at Lucy before turning around and walking away.

"W…wait! What are you doing!? Aren't you supposed to save me!?" Lucy shakes her free arm wildly in the air.

"I just did," says his distant voice.

"But what if I die in here!?"

"You can get up, Blondie."

"Hey! And isn't that hypocritical?"

No response. Lucy grumbles and forces her aching body to slowly pull her free. Once she's out of the mud, she drags her legs through the two-foot-deep sludge and struggles to pull herself over the edge of the trench and back onto solid ground. She lays in the grass for a few moments before slowly standing up, her breath strained with effort. Before she has a chance to do anything, a small bag hits her in the face, nearly sending her back over the edge and into the mud again. However, Lucy manages to catch herself just before she loses her footing.

"What'd you do that for, jerk!?"

"You were supposed to catch it," says Laxus. "But I suppose you're not capable of doing that either."

Lucy grumbles and looks at the object he threw at her. She picks it up and realizes that it's the keys she dropped. "Wait, how did you find them?"

"I saw the scene you made a mile away," he says. "Figured you'd lose something."

_Well, that's one way to show my location._ Lucy attaches the bag back on its rightful clip at her belt. She doesn't exactly feel like thanking him.

"You look like crap, by the way." There's a bit of a grin on Laxus's face.

"…Thanks," Lucy says slowly, feeling the slick mud that's covering her entire back side and half her head, sticking to her face, hair, and all her clothes. "I don't suppose we have time to let me clean this up?"

"Time for what, exactly? You got a date or something?"

Lucy is a bit confused. "Well, I figured you'd have a plan…or something like that."

"You heard the guy. Don't die."

"I guess that's probably all we _can_ do," she says. "Honestly, I don't really have a plan either."

"Just go do your thing," Laxus says.

"And you promise you won't ditch me this time?" Lucy crosses her arms.

"You need somebody to cover your ass, right?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself, thank you!"

Laxus looks away from her, staring off into the distant mountains ahead. "We'll see about that."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for reading; it means a lot to me! As always, I love and appreciate** every** review I get, so let me know what you think, or even what you think might happen next! Next chapter coming up maybe tomorrow or the next. Toodles! :)_


	4. First Contact

4: First Contact

* * *

"Now don't even think about looking over here, you hear me?" Lucy calls out as she dips her bare body into the pond. Thankfully, it had only been a short walk to this pool of clear water, situated at the foot of the mountains and fed by a fresh stream. Lucy only wishes that the water wasn't quite so icy, though. She looks over to where Laxus is sitting some distance away, perched on the tip of a large, jutting rock face. He is staring off into the woods, as if waiting for something to dare to show its face and attack him. Lucy is just glad he isn't trying to sneak a peep at her.

It takes forever to get all the mud out of her clothes, but once her outfit is dirt-free, she lays it out on a sandy bank to dry a bit. She realizes that she may have to wear the cold, damp clothes before they've dried out all the way, but anything would be better than having to walk around naked, especially when she's stuck with _that guy_.

The cold water feels refreshing as it cleans the filth off of her face and hair. She brushes her hair back with her hands and looks around. The scenery would make this a wonderful place to stop and camp on a long hiking trip. But she can't seem to enjoy any of what's going on right now. The Dimension, the Event…she can only hope it's just a big lie, an elaborate trick to deceive Fairy Tail. But for what reason? Why are they here? And better yet, how did everyone get stuck in the same place at the same time? Is magic the culprit for all this? Lucy struggles to remember the last thing that happened before she woke up in this place, but all she can think of is the inside of her bedroom. She was opening her wardrobe to find some comfortable pajamas to wear after a long day, looking at herself in the vanity mirror and smiling…but that's it. The next thing she knew, she woke up in the woods and heard the same speech that everyone else received. Well, everyone except for a handful of guild members, since if she counted the Exceeds, there were a bit more than just thirty people in Fairy Tail. But now what? How is she supposed to find a way to get out of this place before people get hurt? And how are the rest of these 'trials' supposed to carry out?

"You about done? I'm getting bored." Laxus's voice grates against her mind, breaking her train of thought.

"Y…yeah," Lucy says. She has gotten so accustomed to the silence of the night that the sound of someone speaking startles her. She looks up at him, checking that he was still turned away, before making her way over to where her clothes are laid out. She realizes just how much she wants a towel about now. Anything to dry herself off a bit so that she didn't freeze to death. After brushing as much water off her body as she could with her hands, she slips into her slightly damp garments. Lastly, she ties up her hair, which still dripped at the ends, into her normal pigtails.

"I'm all done!" she calls up to him.

"Good. Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" she asks. "Somewhere to hide for a bit?"

"Sure, why not," says Laxus flatly. He honestly doesn't care where they go, since he's certain that this whole 'game' is just a load of bullshit. And if something tries to attack him, he'll handle it no matter where he is.

Before she follows him out of the area, Lucy takes one last look at the crystal-clear pond. She would have loved to stay just a bit longer and try to relax for once, but she has other places to be and lingering questions to figure out.

* * *

Warren had been struggling to keep his connection alive before, but now he feels his energy flowing at a more normal pace. He is talking to Natsu continuously, keeping updated on exactly where his partner is and what he's doing. Natsu's fighting style has been drawing attention to himself, and he's had to fight off monster after monster as the light and sound of his flames attracts more of them. By now, Natsu knows that Warren is hiding in a small nook at the foot of one of the mountains and can see the opening to it, but he's keeping his distance as he fights off the remaining few monsters with his fists. When it seems he isn't being followed any more, Natsu makes his way over to the dark crevice in the rock where Warren is hiding. The area is triangular and the size of a small room, formed by the gap between two colliding faces of the mountainside. It's a good hiding place, requiring some climbing to reach and difficult to look into from the outside. When Natsu climbs over the edge of a small cliff to reach it, Warren takes his arm and hoists the Dragon Slayer up. The two conceal themselves inside.

"I'm glad you got here safely," Warren says. "Now that you're here, I think my plan will work out just fine."

"All right," says Natsu, cracking his knuckles and his neck, "what've you got in mind?"

"The Voice said that there were thirty people in this place, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Natsu stretches out his arms, which are a bit scraped from the fighting, but there's no serious damage. He was honestly a bit surprised earlier when he saw how weak the monsters seemed to be. Maybe they would get stronger as the trial wore on, and then Natsu would be able to pick a decent fight.

"I plan on contacting all of us at once to figure out what's going on. We'll find out who's partnered with who, as well as everyone's general location and condition. We can keep a list of everyone's status with us and be the nerve center of the group."

"That sounds awesome and all, but are you gonna keep connected with everyone all the time?"

"Yes. That's where you come in, Natsu. I'm going to need your power to help me out."

Natsu pounded his hands together. "All right! What do I need to do?"

"If the Voice is correct and we are able to borrow each other's energy stores, I'll need to use your magic power to keep the telepathy going. I think as long as we make a campfire every evening and you get a good meal, we might be able to keep it alive during the whole event. The main thing is that we both need to stay healthy and safe. Are you all right with this?" Warren looks a bit nervous at the idea, but with Natsu's help, he feels confident that it will succeed.

"Yeah, sounds find to me. When do we set up the signal?"

"Now wouldn't be a bad time, would it?"

"Not at all," Natsu says. "Let's give it a go."

Warren nods. He puts his fingers to his brow and focuses on borrowing energy from Natsu rather than himself, because the Dragon Slayer's raw capacity of magic is far greater than his own, or really greater than almost anyone else in the guild. Using the fiery energy from Natsu's magic, the words on Warren's wrist glow a faint red from the Organic Link activation. Warren's mind reaches out to everyone in the Dimension in a telepathy spreading across a huge radius. When he believes he's reached all the corners of the map, he calls out, _Can everyone hear me? This is Warren Rocko, Team 14, partner Natsu Dragneel. If you are able to hear me, please respond to this message. In this call, everyone will be able to hear everyone else. I am using Natsu's power to make this widespread connection and plan on keeping it up constantly through this so-called Event. I need to know everyone's general location, condition, partner, and team number so that I can keep track of everyone's status. Again, please respond if you can hear this message. _

Erza Scarlet's voice is the first to answer. _Confirmed; I can hear you. I am in Team 5, partner Alzack Connell, and I just managed to meet up with him. He can hear you as well. I'm not sure about my exact location yet, but I'm somewhere in the forest._

Warren reaches into a small bag he's carrying and pulls out a small notebook and pencil. Natsu figures he must keep it with him on jobs, since the last time he saw Warren before the Event, he was leaving Magnolia to go on another series of quests by himself. Warren starts to take notes as various people talk, categorizing everyone based on the information they give out.

A soft, mature voice answered next. _This is Freed Justine, Team 11. My partner is that blue cat, Happy. So far I have been unable to locate him, but I believe I am nearing his position._

"Happy!" Natsu says aloud. "I was getting worried there for a moment…"

Happy's little voice is next. _Natsu, help…I don't really wanna find this guy…_

Freed sighs. _You know I can still hear you, right? And who said I wanted a useless cat as my partner, either?_

Ignoring the conflict, a gentle but strong voice answers. _Bisca Connell, Team 4. My partner is Juvia Lockser, who seems to be hysterical at the moment. It's nothing physical; she'll get out of it in a few hours, I'm sure._

A familiar voice answers after her. _Gray Fullbuster here, Team 15. Looks like I'm with Lisanna Strauss, but I can't find her yet. She's nowhere near me and I can't fight well, so I'm hiding out until morning._

Warren agrees. _It's a good idea to stay there if the monsters are afraid of sunlight. You're going to need that magic._

_Gray-sama, you're alive! Thank goodness, _says a half-sobbing voice. _Juvia will find you no matter what, she promises!_

_Uh…maybe that's not such a good idea right now, _says Gray. _So, who else is out here?_

A little girl's cute voice answers next. _W…Wendy Marvell here. I'm with Panther Lily right now, and he says we're in Team 13._

_Wendy! _Carla sounds more than relieved. _You take good care of her until I find you, Lily! You hear me?_

_Who's with you, Carla? _Warren asks, writing her name down on his notepad.

_I am, _says Gildarts's gruff voice. _We're Team 6, it seems._

_All right, _Warren says. _Before we continue the roll call, where is Lucy? Doesn't she have a Spirit that can tell directions? We might be able to get an idea of how this place is laid out._

_She's with me. Team 1,_ says Laxus.

A shiver runs down Natsu's spine for some reason.

_I think I've got just the thing,_ Lucy says. She sounds a bit stuffy, like she is catching a cold or something. It worries Natsu a bit, especially since she was fine the last time he saw her. After a few moments, she says, _I've got a good vantage point from up here. Pyxis says that the mountains are directly north, and it looks like there's a swamp or something in the south. There's a field in the west, not too far from where I am, and I think I see houses. The forest is in the center, I think. There's a big building out there, but it's too far away for me to see._

_It's a castle,_ says Bisca. _Juvia and I are very close to it, but it looks dark in there, so it probably isn't safe._

_I'll take note, _Warren says. _Who else haven't we covered?_

_I'm here, too,_ adds Elfman Strauss. He is in Team 10 with Laki Olietta, a girl he hardly knows, but he's confident that they can work together all right.

Mirajane answers next. _I'm here, too. It says Team 8. I can't seem to find Droy, but I think I'm getting closer._

Wakaba Mine and Reedus Jonah, two good friends in the older generation of the guild, answer simultaneously. _Team 9 over here. Looks like we're doing all right._

_All right, that's eleven teams written down. Who else is left unaccounted for?_ Warren has a list laid out in some attempt at being orderly. The page is covered in notes and sketches by now, including a rough drawing of what the Dimension area looks like.

_This is Cana. I ended up with Bixlow in Team 2. We're looking for other people right now._

_CANAAA!_

_Quit that, Dad,_ she says.

_Okay, this is Levy McGarden. I'm with Jet and Gajeel right now. They're partners in Team 7 and I'm looking for Romeo in Team 3._

_That's fourteen now. Who's not answered yet?_

_Where's Evergreen? _Elfman says, his tone sounding a bit frantic.

_Ever! You out there?_ Bixlow calls out. _Yo! Ever!_

No answer. Natsu sees Warren shaking a little, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "She can't be…" Natsu starts.

"No, I don't think so. Perhaps she's asleep or something. We've got to be optimistic about this," Warren replies, his free hand holding the pencil just above the paper, trembling slightly. _Is anyone else here? Who is Evergreen's partner? There are only a few other people in the guild who aren't here. Master Makarov doesn't seem to be with us in this place, but he was away at a guildmaster's meeting. Neither is Macao—maybe that's because he was with the Master. Vijeeter and Max were out on a job and we haven't seen either of them since two days ago…So who does that leave?_

"Wasn't there that guy who never took a job…Nab something, right?" Natsu says to Warren. "What about him?"

"Perhaps," Warren says. All the muscles in his face look tightened in apprehension. If the Voice is telling the truth…

_I think I have your answer,_ says an authoritative voice through the connection. It's Erza. _Alzack and I just found something. Looks like something made a real scene in the forest on the east side._

Warren snaps to attention. _What is it?_

_We've found Nab,_ she says. _Alzack just checked and says he's still breathing. It looks like he wasn't alone. I've told him to search the area for any sign of Evergreen. Nab's wrist says that she's his partner, Team 12._

_All right,_ Natsu says. _So that means they're okay, right?_

There is a long pause before Erza speaks again. _...Alzack just came back. It's not good._

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for the feedback so far; it really makes this story that much more enjoyable to write. I can't know what you guys are thinking unless you let me know too. :) I'm also thinking about doing a little Q&A every few chapters if you guys want to ask any questions (even silly ones; actually, especially silly ones)._


	5. Start Acting Like It

5: Start Acting Like It

* * *

Erza and Alzack stand side-by-side in front of a large area of crushed trees and scattered bits of wood and leaves. The area is a complete disaster, and both have their weapons at the ready in case they need to strike at a moment's notice. Alzack points to what he has just found, and Erza's eyes lock on the pale face of Evergreen, whose eyes are squeezed shut. Her glasses lie broken in the grass near her outspread locks of hair. Her lower body is obscured by something large that appears to be resting on top of her. All around her are scattered several dark, unmoving shapes. They look like creatures, but it takes Erza a moment to figure out what exactly they are. They seem to be a pack of monsters, some small, some the size of small houses, all turned to stone. When the creatures had fallen during the fight, they slammed into trees, their weight crushing everything around them. Evergreen's body was underneath one of these shapes. A monster, petrified by her gaze at the last possible moment, must have smashed into her, sending her unconscious to the ground. When Erza realizes this, she grabs the baggy fabric of Alzack's shawl and pulls him into the heart of the scene to check on her.

"Evergreen," Erza says, gently nudging her shoulder with the smooth pommel of her sword. She doesn't respond. Erza looks up to Alzack and he nods once at her. Simultaneously, both of them grab the ends of the stone monster's body and pry it off of her, although Erza does most of the work. They throw the thing into the grass a few feet away, and it lands with a low _thud_. Erza leans down and checks Evergreen's pulse.

_She's still with us,_ Erza says to everyone. _From the looks of it, I think I can figure out what happened. A pack of approximately twenty attacked both of them for some reason. Nab looks as if he was caught in the action first, but Evergreen must have distracted them, facing most of them alone after he was defeated. She was able to petrify the monsters, but one landed on her and knocked her out. We'll take both of them somewhere safe until morning._

_Yes, that's a good plan,_ says Warren. _Wendy, where are you? Will you be able to reach them soon? You'll probably be needed._

_I…I don't know,_ says Wendy, her voice trembling. _It's really cold here…Lily, do you know where we are?_

_We're hiding somewhere in the mountains, but the wind is making it difficult to fly. We'll have to wait until morning to move anywhere safely,_ Lily says. _Will they be able to hold out until then?_

_Their vital signs seem stable for now,_ Erza says. _They're both wounded, but it's nothing immediately life-threatening. We'll take care of them until morning._

_I hope everyone is going to be all right,_ says Mira.

_If we stay in touch and give it our best, this'll be a piece of cake._ Natsu sounds confident. _Everybody, don't get discouraged or anything yet. This is nothing compared to all the stuff we've had to go through before, right? We're Fairy Tail, after all. We're not about to get pushed around by some chump like that Voice guy!_

_Natsu…_Lucy is relieved to hear his optimistic voice again.

_All right, now that we're all accounted for,_ Warren says. _I've compiled a list of everyone here. I'll give everyone's roll call right now. If you have something to write with, keep it somewhere safe so we all know who's with who._

He begins his list, speaking each name slowly so everyone can clearly hear him.

_Team 1: Laxus and Lucy._

_2: Cana and Bixlow._

_3: Romeo and Levy._

_4: Juvia and Bisca._

_5: Al and Erza._

_6: Carla and Gildarts._

_7: Gajeel and Jet._

_8: Mirajane and Droy._

_9: Wakaba and Reedus._

_10: Elfman and Laki._

_11: Happy and Freed._

_12: Nab and Evergreen._

_13: Lily and Wendy._

_14: Natsu and myself._

_And lastly, 15: Gray and Lisanna._

_You guys get all of that? Keep it in mind when we try to figure out a plan. We'll get out of here, that's for sure. Natsu and I will try to think of a plan and stay here for now. We'll be careful to move every 24 hours if that Voice is anything to go by, but we'll keep up this connection to be used at any time. If there is any emergency, tell everyone. We'll try to help each other in any way we can. Understood?_

_Understood! _Many of the guild members, taking a hint from Natsu, are already getting fired up.

* * *

"Tch."

"You say something, punk?" Lucy glares up at Laxus, who's sitting on a ledge twenty feet above her, his muscular arms crossed under the fluffy seams of his coat. His eyes are directed somewhere off in the distance, across the wide panorama of the Dimension visible from the side of this cliff.

"Nothing that matters to you. Unless you're tryin' to start something."

Lucy rolls her eyes and returns her gaze to the distance, focusing on the spiky towers of the castle looming over the black treetops on the horizon. Despite the encouragement of knowing that she can contact her friends at any time, a cloud of anxiety still hangs over her. "You probably think this is all stupid, right?"

He doesn't answer. Lucy sighs. "No point in conversation either, it seems…" She sniffles again. Her nose has been acting up over the last few hours, and she's been noticing the funny sound of her voice. She can't believe she's already catching a cold from all this. Her clothes are thankfully mostly dry now, but a few patches still feel icy against her body, and she finds herself shivering constantly. Why on earth did Laxus have to choose a place like this to hide out? Yeah, there was the view, but the wind and the cold were only making things worse. For all Lucy knows, he's probably trying to make her suffer on purpose. Maybe it was because she almost got herself killed by just one monster, and all because she tripped and fell down a hill like a moron. Lucy can't believe that she's already feeling useless, and they haven't even gotten into a real battle yet…

Then again, why is she concerning herself with any of this? She isn't trying to impress anyone, especially not an arrogant jerk like that guy.

"You wanna know what I think, eh?" His voice catches her off guard. Lucy doesn't look up at him, instead choosing to continue to stare off into the distance as if he hadn't said anything.

"I think you guys are getting too worked up about this. So what if a couple of people get taken out? It just means they lose some stupid challenge or whatever. Why should someone weak win something like this anyway?"

"How can you say something like that!?" Lucy finally looks at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"You can't tell me you seriously believe that bullshit. Even I thought you were a bit smarter than that."

"Even if it's not true, we can't just assume it isn't and do something stupid! We have to act as if it's telling the truth, just in case. Listen, I never said I thought it was real anyway!"

"But you're playing his game. I can see your fear. You're giving this guy exactly what he wants."

Lucy doesn't answer. She exhales deeply and closes her eyes, burying her face in her tucked-in knees. She doesn't have much room to move on this cliff either, and her position is starting to cramp her legs. Stuck with a guy like Laxus, freezing her ass off on some cliff, her clothes still damp, her hair tangled up by the wind, with barely enough room to move…She's never been so uncomfortable in her life. She hates this. At this point, Lucy is willing to do anything to just make this stop so she can go back home, put on her pajamas, and slip under her thick, fluffy blankets for the best night's sleep of her life. She pinches herself to make sure this isn't some sick dream. It leaves a little red mark on her leg, and that's all. No waking up.

Laxus hasn't looked down at her once, but he says, "And being weak isn't going to help you, either. You want to get out of this game, real or not, right? Then you better start acting like it."

A cold gust of wind bites deep into Lucy's exposed thighs. She trembles and buries her head deeper into her knees, trying to keep her face out of the elements. She may be bitterly cold, but her eyes are starting to fill with the familiar stinging heat of tears. She sniffles again and tries her best to fight them. Laxus is right. Letting this "Event" get to her is exactly what that Voice guy wants. Everyone else is doing their best and being strong to fight whatever the heck is going on, so why is she huddling up like this like a coward? Why is she shaking and crying as if she's about to give up?

"Besides," Laxus says, "you ain't much to look at when you're acting pathetic."

"Hey!" Lucy raises her head and scowls at him. "You shut your mouth, pervert!"

"Tch." This time, the noise isn't so bitter. It may be dark outside, but Lucy swears she can see the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face.

She sighs and looks off into the distance again, wondering what Laxus had found so interesting that he had to stare at it for ten straight minutes. All she can see is the dark forest stretching to the horizon, the distant top of the castle, and the mountains off to the north, now shrouded by thick, white clouds. The moon is beginning to sink lower in the sky, so it's probably three or four in the morning by now. She hasn't gotten a moment of sleep this whole time, and her eyes are aching with tiredness. Leaning back against the cold, sharp rock face, Lucy does her best to try to position herself comfortably. She forces her eyes shut and wraps her arms around the icy lumps of her knees.

Despite the cold, the discomfort, and the unsettling mystery of this whole situation, Lucy lets a tiny smirk cross her lips.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading and giving me all the support! I'll probably update about once a week, if not a little more often, so stay tuned ;)_


	6. Brick Wall

_A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating over these last few weeks. Life's been pretty busy, with exams and finals and all that jazz. Thanks for being patient with me, though! :)_

6: Brick Wall

* * *

Two figures creep through a jagged canyon, making their way over thorny shrubs, pressing closer and closer to the edge of the Dimension. It's just before dawn, but the sky is still cold and black, even more so since the moon has already set. The female figure in front moves with speed and grace, and the other lumbers behind her, his deep breaths audible from a distance. The girl stops when she steps into a clearing, almost frozen in place by something she sees ahead. She points and looks back to her companion, who's just made his way out of the trees. As soon as he takes his first step into the clearing, he lets his huge body fall into the grass, landing face-first.

The girl shakes her head, sending locks of long white hair flicking in different directions. She looks back to the scene ahead of her.

"Droy, do you see what that is?"

"See what?" The pudgy face looks up, covered in dirt and bits of grass. "Oh…"

Ahead of them, the scenery beyond looked distorted somehow, like the air on a hot summer day. The air pulsates with some strange aura, forming a vertical wall.

The girl steps forward.

"Mira, maybe you shouldn't…It looks dangerous…"

"I just want to see what magic's been used on it," Mirajane says. She approaches the wall and stares at it for a while, standing only a few feet from it. "Maybe there's some way to break it. It might be a barrier separating us from the real world." Her serious tone of voice lifts when he glances back at Droy, a wide smile on her face. "If that's the case, we'll be out of here in no time!"

Her left hand extends, and for just an instant, her fingertips brush against the surface of the wall. And in that tiny moment, all hell breaks loose. Fire and light erupt from the wall, and a loud shriek echoes into the canyon. Droy is blinded for an instant, but as soon as he's able to refocus, he forces himself up and scrambles over to where Mirajane had been standing.

There's no one there. Only bits of charred grass and leaves remain where his partner had just been. He stares at the ground in disbelief, not sure what to say. The wall isn't even dented by whatever explosion just happened.

"Mira? Mira, where are you!?" Droy begins to panic. He feels useless, as if he could have somehow prevented this. He looks all around, trying to find any sign of her. Then again, if she had blown up in the explosion, wouldn't he be gone, too?

"Over here," says a deep, growling voice. A tall, winged shape makes its way out of the trees, which were blasted apart in a direct line where she had landed. "I managed to transform just in time…"

Droy looks at Mira's demon form, which is scratched and bruised from the impact. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," she says. "Let's get out of here. Something else might have heard that noise, and you don't look ready to fight anything yet."

"Hey, I'm not the one who almost got b—" Droy is cut off when Mirajane grabs his hair with a clawed hand, spreads her wings, and takes off somewhere to the north, toward the mountains.

"Let's save the talking for later," she says. "We have to do something about this before things get bad."

* * *

Lisanna Strauss sneaks closer to the scene of the explosion. The sky is beginning to lighten to a deep shade of blue, but she still can't see anything clearly in the brush. She treads with caution, knowing that she only has a little magic to use before she's in trouble. She figures that her little, slender figure can blend in easily enough without any Take-Over disguises. Wherever Gray was hiding, he must have been far.

Before she enters the clearing just ahead, she hears the sound of grass and leaves rustling, and twigs on the ground snapping. Lisanna ducks down and glances around for any trouble, but sees nothing. When she looks through the trees into the clearing, she spots the source of the noise. A group of creatures, black and hairy like huge wolves, are gathered at the site of the fiery explosion, sniffing around for any mages nearby. Lisanna doesn't know what to do, but she doesn't see anyone here. She had figured that following the sound of magic might get her some comrades to keep her safe until she finds Gray. She wasn't expecting this at all.

One of the creatures looks up at her, its nostrils flaring. Lisanna backs up, trying to hide herself silently in the bushes. It's too late. One of them begins to bark and howl as loudly as possible, and all the others do the same. The sound of their running feet is approaching her hiding place.

Lisanna knows that if she doesn't act now, she's done for. With the last bit of magic she has, she comes up with a solution.

The wolf-like creature tears away the bushes, exposing what looks like a black puppy curled up on the ground. The little creature wakes up from its apparent nap and begins to bark and wag its tail at the wolves curiously. The monsters seem confused, forming a circle around the puppy, sniffing and staring at it. The leader of the pack, a wolf larger than even a bear, decides what to do. It grabs the puppy by the scruff of its neck and leads the rest of the wolves back to their den. The puppy shrieks and cries out.

Lisanna is panicking now. This wasn't part of her plan at all. They were supposed to leave her alone, not carry her away!

She could only hope that Gray would get her out of this mess before her disguise wore off.

* * *

Lucy is jolted awake by a sharp kick to her side. Startled, she scrambles to her feet and nearly throws herself off the thin ledge of the cliff where she was sleeping. She completely loses her footing and almost falls when someone grabs her by a pigtail and yanks her back on solid ground.

"Ouch! Hey, what'd you do that for!?" she says, grabbing her hair and turning around to see who'd forced her awake. By the time she'd spotted Laxus, he was already making his way down the cliffside, completely ignoring her. "And where do you think you're going!? The sun hasn't even come up yet!"

"I hate sleeping in," he says. "Almost as much as I hate camping. We're going to that castle in the woods over there. I'm not about to go sleeping outside like a bum."

"Hey, I thought everyone went over this! That place is sketchy, so I'm not going."

"You're going whether you like it or not, Blondie."

"How about no?"

Laxus, who's standing at the bottom of the cliff below her, looks up at her with an annoyed expression. "Listen, I don't have the time to argue about this. We're going because I think that's our best chance of getting the hell out of here. If you're too scared to go, then I'll just have to drag you there myself."

Lucy sighs and brushes some loose hair out of her face. "All right, fine. But don't blame me if something bad happens."

Laxus looks away from her and into the expanse of trees beyond. Underneath the thick blanket of leaves, it's still almost pitch black. "I think I can handle myself just fine."

"Right…" Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"You said the same thing yourself, Blondie. I suppose you've forgotten already, though."

"Hey, just because I'm blonde doesn't make me an idiot! And look who's talking, anyway!"

Laxus walks into the trees and out of sight. "Wait!" Lucy calls out. "Don't just leave without me, you jerk!" She scrambles her way down the cliff, nearly tripping and falling several times. It's a wonder she doesn't break anything after having to chase after that idiot.

When she finally catches up to him, the first thing he does is bust out laughing. It's a deep, rich laughter, almost having a musical quality. Lucy wishes it wasn't so pleasing on her ears.

"'I can take care of myself,' eh? You're priceless! I walk ten feet and you freak out like you're about to die!"

Lucy would continue to argue, but at this point it seems like a waste of time. After all, there's no sense in trying to bicker with a brick wall.


End file.
